Ever After
by ConvertedToZemyx30
Summary: SEMI-HIATUS. PRONE TO TITLE CHANGE AND IS UNDER SOME SMALL REVISIONS. HAVE A NICE DAY.
1. Chapter 1

**Ever After**

Pairings: Soriku, slight Zemyx and AkuRoku

Summary: Riku's a prince and he's betrothed to another person in a faraway land. Problem? They're both _males_. It's too bad he has to travel around the world only to meet the love of his life halfway.

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I'd be a millionaire, so you see I'm not, so, obviously, I don't own it… *sobs*

Dedication: To the lovely girls coolasticangel and PinkyNut.

((~~Let's get started shall we? ~~))

"Oh come now Riku! Prince Axel is a very nice young man!" Riku's mother said.

"No! Mother, have you not noticed? Prince Axel and I are _both_ men!" Riku screamed, grabbing on to the bedpost just as his mother started pulling on his feet.

((~~Yup, mothers… still try to wake us up the same way as these times…~~))

**Dining Hall**

_Staaaaaaaare~_

"Axel!"

"Huh? What is it Reno, dear brother?" Axel asked, looking innocent.

"Stop staring at Prince Riku like that, you're making him uneasy." Reno said.

"Oh no, dear brother, I am staring at his cousin, Prince Roxas." Axel reminded him.

"Oh yes, I remember dear Prince Roxas, dear brother. Just look at Prince Roxas, he is practically shrinking with uneasiness." Reno pointed out.

_CRASH!_

"Oh no! The glass statue has fallen!"

_Rumble rumble rumble_

Guests and servants alike started running in all directions, looking for shelter from the earthquake.

No one noticed Prince Riku slip out of the room, except for his cousin, who was used to his older cousin's silent entrances and exits.

"Riku."

"Uh… Yes?" Riku said slowly turning around. "Roxas!" Seeing his cousin, was filled with relief. "You startled me!"

"Sorry."

"Roxas… can you keep a secret?"

"… That depends, did you kill anyone?"

"What? Of course not, why would I? It would not give me any merits whatsoever."

"Then I can keep your secret."

"Good, I am running away."

"I cannot keep your secret."

"You said you could!"

"But what would I have in exchange?"

"Axel."

Roxas flinched, a sign that Riku hit a nerve.

"We both know you like him, but you are in denial about him liking you back, aren't you?" Riku continued.

"… How did you know?" Roxas whispered to the wind, but Riku heard him nonetheless.

"You have been muttering in your sleep his name the first day that we met Prince Axel. We sleep in the same room, if you recall?"

"I recall…" Roxas smiled wistfully.

"Good. So you will help me?"

"Of course, you are like a brother to me."

"Thank you Roxas."

"Welcome."

((~~… So touching… Moving on! ~~))

**Patigonia Forest**

"Ow… Not a very bright idea to sleep on the forest floor…" Riku said, rubbing his sore bum. After nursing his sore bottom, went off to hunt for food.

'It is a very good thing that my father decided to give me hunting lessons.' Riku thought as he grabbed his spear from the water, because he got tired of hunting for boars and decided to go fishing.

((Fast forward ))

_Rustle rustle_

"Hm?" Riku looked up from his spot near the fire.

_Rustle rustle_

Riku swiftly grabbed the sword that hung on his waist, pointing it at the rustling bush.

"Umm… h-hello?" A little girl stood up from behind the bush, looking terrified.

"Who are you?" Riku asked, lowering his sword a little.

"I-I am Naminé." The girl – Naminé – said meekly. "Who are you?" She asked.

"O-Oh, um…" Riku stuttered, thinking of a false name.

"Wait," Naminé said. "You're Prince Riku aren't you? I've seen your face in the letters my cousin has sent me."

"Yes. I am Prince Riku." Riku hung his head. 'She's going to get the castle guards from the nearest castle, send me back to my home, get all the jewels that my father would bestow on her, and live the rest of her life in luxury, while I shall be chastised for my running away from home and be put on a leash.' He worried.

"Don't worry," She said; noting Riku's worry. "I won't tell."

Riku breathed a sigh of relief.

"But in exchange…" Naminé started.

Riku's relieved sigh ended in a displeased groan.

Naminé giggled. "But in exchange, you have to come back to my home once you have been wed with your One True Love. Directly. Or you shall face the harsh consequences."

"Um… Excuse me for my asking but, are you a witch?" Riku asked Naminé.

"Oh! You've figured me out! Don't tell anyone alright?" Naminé giggled.

"Is there anyone more like you?" Riku asked.

"My cousin, Kairi de Paupau, but we're good witches, as long as we get something in return."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ever After**

A/N: Okay, first things first; I'm so sorry! I'm so late with this! Someone's been using the computer so I couldn't upload. Forgive me! But I've been working on it on an old notebook. Enjoy?

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own it.

**READ!: On another note, my dad and I went to the tool store today. Guess what I saw? A tool. But what caught my eye was what they called it. You want to know? Okay. It was called 'Universal **_**Stripping **_**Tool'. Yeah, that's right, STRIPPING TOOL. **_**UNIVERSAL**_** STIPPING TOOL. I nearly choked on my candy because of that.**

**Chapter 2 – Meeting Another Strange Girl**

"Good witches? What do you mean 'good witches'? " Riku asked.

"… There are two types of witches, good and bad, the good witches control Light Magic while the other controls Dark Magic, and if twins are born, one twin controls Light and the other twin controls Dark Magic. In fact, it's a rare occurrence when the two are both either Light or Dark Magic witches, in me and my sister's case, we both control both Magic, Light and Dark, so now I'm separated with my sister since when we are together our magic emit a strong wave that only the strongest of wizards and witches can sense it, and come to capture and study us." Naminé explained.

"Or make us their concubines." An unknown voice broke through the barrier that Naminé created.

"Sister!" Naminé ran over to her sister and hugged a red – headed female behind Riku. "Oh sister, I thought they would lock you in that horrible place forever!"

"They can never keep us apart, Naminé!" The still unknown red – headed female sobbed.

"Pardon the intrusion, but, do you not think that we should be on our way, now that someone has found us out?" Riku interrupted.

"Oh! I apologize for my sudden interruption of your… stay… in the forest; let us start over, shall we? My name is Kairi. I see you have met my sister, Naminé. Now, that that's settled I shall be accompanying you both on your journey to I-don't-know-where, like it or not!" Kairi proclaimed.

"Alright." Riku said. "But you both have to accompany me everywhere, and I will do the same with you both."

"Oh, we can take care of ourselves." Kairi said.

"Oh, not about that; I mean about the ones who would like to capture you. If I am there, they would much likely think that I am your master." Riku explained.

"Oh… you are right… Alright then! We shall come along with you _Prince_ Riku." Naminé teased.

"Please… No need to call me that, you are my friends, just call me Riku." Riku hugged the other two.

"Well, _Riku_, where do we go now?" Kairi said.

"Anywhere."

"Oh."

"Um… We could always stay at my house in the meantime." Naminé suggested.

"Alright." Kairi said.

"Do you remember where I stayed before?" Naminé asked.

"Uhm… Not really."

"Hmm… Alright, let's go to your house Naminé." Riku said.

"Oh, if I forgot to tell you, I'm staying with-"

A/N: Gasp! My internet is letting me update? Awesome.

Next Chapter: We find out who Naminé stays with! Riku meets his supposedly bride(cough—husband—cough)-to-be's bestest friend and the girls adds another two people to their group of rebels and outcasts.


End file.
